Drabbriel
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRANSLATION - Collection of Sabriel drabbles. Some Destiel too. Angst, humor, romance, fluff. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Drabbriel

**Author: **Momiji-sama

**Translator: **Amako-sama

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing(s):** Sam/Gabriel (mentions of Dean/Castiel)

**Spoiler(s):** Not really

Here is a translation from the amazing **Momiji-sama**. Her Drabbriels are really famous in the French fandom so I'll try to share them with you. Please enjoy!

All my love to this amazing person, my beta **Chuck's Prophet** *luv u*

* * *

**_**Je ne veux aimer personne d'autre que toi**_**

_(I don't wanna love somebody else)_

Indeed, you're just human; mortal.

A shattered human, in his soul inside his body.

You chain disasters, corpses, and you live drowned in blood.

You're a monster who feeds on evil blood.

You're the main key of the apocalypse, of the thing that rots my family, tears us apart, kills us.

You're the reason that I left Heaven.

You're born to kill my brother.

And your fight gave rise to my death.

But Sam, I don't wanna love somebody else.

* * *

_**Jalous**_

The archangel Gabriel's boyfriend isn't, how you can imagine, very restful. After centuries, even millennia of loneliness, the mister liked to feel the love again. He liked to be loved. He liked to be the only interest of someone else. He liked cuddles, hugs, kisses, even tickles. And he didn't like not having all of the attention, even if only for one second.

Sam got used to it, more or less. He always kept his hand free so that the archangel could occupy it. He kissed him at every occasion. And when he needed to be alone, he kissed his forehead then smiled to him, swearing to be back quickly. Gabriel understood, and this particular attention that he needed didn't bother the hunter any.

On the other hand, Dean disagreed. Mainly since Castiel got envious of this relationship, and started to ask for cuddles and kisses every minute. Dean, although he hadn't been touched, was still reluctant.

As Sam was typing on his laptop, Gabriel pressed tight against him on the couch. Castiel tried to lay down his head on Dean's shoulder, who jumped at the unfamiliar contact.

"Oh cra-Cas'! Sammy, Gab, I think we need to impose new rules in this family!"

* * *

_**Win**_

Sam and Dean were cheating professionals. But Gabriel? Gabriel was a whole new level.

Obviously, by using magic; cheating for cheating.

So yes, he always won at poker. And tarot. And every card game that they knew. And dice, like 30 or 421. And of course Billiards, Blind Test or Time's Up. In fact, he won at everything imaginable.

"Douchbag," Dean muttered.

Fortunately, there was a game that he never won.

Thumb war.

It was hard for a man who had small thumbs.

* * *

**Author's notes :**

**I Don't Wanna Love Somebody Else was inspired by the eponym song from A Great Big World.**

**Jalous and Win were given by friends. If you have an idea, I might change it into a drabble**

**Hope you liked it *luv***


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks to Cas' Cas' the Nanny Goat my dear, Plume-now my dear AND my beta (multitasks), and my brother. Yup.**

Hum, sorry, it's not even betareaded yet, I'll correct all the mistakes with my awesome beta, but I'm not sure I'd be able to post it soon. Anw, enjoy!

* * *

**_**Bathroom**_**

One morning while Sam was brushing his teeth peacefully, his boyfriend pulled in, pushing the bathroom door so hard that it slammed against the wall, startling the hunter, almost stifled with his toothpaste.

-Gabey, we already talked about that, I'd like to brush my teeth alone in the morning.

His toothbrush became alive, leaving his hand, and starting painting his forehead with menthol flavor toothpaste.

-I know, kiddo.

Sam froze in shock, then without thinking twice, caught the tube and pressed it strongly, aiming at the archangel, who got all the green paste on his shirt.

-...Are you daring to defy a Trickster?

Sam's wide smile answered him. And vanished quickly when the shampoo bottle emptied on his dry hair.

In a few seconds, the bathroom became a real battlefield, kindergarten for two eight-year-old kids, one a few millenia old and the other being 6'5'' hight.

When Dean, became alarmed by the noises and took a look inside his brother's business, he found them spread in the bath, wet, sticky, kissing.

* * *

_**Veranda or Stars**_

Sam and Gabriel were cuddling on a lounger, in the veranda. It was dark for a long time and the moon was high in the sky while a summer breeze stroked gently the couple, one had his nose buried in the smaller's hair, the other in the taller's arms.

-Sammy?

-Hm ?

-I love you.

The hunter smiled, kissing his hair before whispering, "Me too."

Then Gabriel smiled too, kissed Sam's hands, and kept looking the stars.

A tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

_**Flowers**_

-Gabriel? What are you doing?

-Shh...

The archangel sat at the table, looking concentrated, hands full of flowers and leaves. The table itself was covered with mud and vegetation.

Sam sighed.

-You'll clean up this time, okay?

-Hm hm.

The hunter smiled and spread himself on the couch, his laptop on his knees. He started doing research just in case a monster was "hiding" in the town.

Suddenly, he felt fingers moving in his head, braiding quickly strands of hair with... what was it?

He jumped and turned back to see Gabriel, a wide smile on his face.

-I knew that the flowers crown would go well on you!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N (translated): So here, thank's to Plume-now for Cup and Elastic (she thought I wouldn't be able to write something about it, bim, admire my work honey x) ) and myself for Sacrifice (no, I don't have swollen ankles. Beside, you can drop me shoes if you feel like it after reading. Luv.)

* * *

_**Cup**_

The Winchester brothers were waking up after a tedious hunt, where a vampire nest was almost fully destroyed.  
So this morning, Sam and Dean stood up tired and stiffed before starting coffee.  
When Sam let the hot liquid drown in his cup, he realized something peculiar. He lifted it up and read 'I have the best boyfriend ever!' on it, circled with candies and a halo.  
Dean giggled when he saw the cup.  
Sam smiled. "Shut up. You're just jealous."

* * *

_**Sacrifice**_

Gabriel loved Sam. Sam loved Gabriel. They were living happily, or as happy as a hunter and a deserter archangel could be, it could have went forever if destiny didn't play with them.  
That was why Sam had to say yes. And Lucifer took his body.  
Gabriel witnessed the possession of his beloved by his own brother. And now, he was going to use it to destroy Earth as we know it. He could only watch, useless, Sam's body kill and destroy everything he touched. That body he loved so much, inaccessible, in the clutches of the fallen archangel.  
"We'll save him," Dean said.  
"Fate is not allowed to tell us what we have to do," Castiel added.  
They didn't understand. It was too late. Now they're dead. And Gabriel didn't have choice.  
Seeing the love of his life lost forever wasn't bearable anymore.  
He had to stop him, even if it will cost his life.

* * *

_**Elastic**_

They finally managed to do a pajama party, as they were talking about since forever, with popcorn, stupid comedy, and... braiding.  
Sam wasn't really eager for this third part. That's why Gabriel bound and gagged him to the couch. The tall hunter had only his eyes left to scream his anger, while Charlie started a third braid in the brown hair.  
On his side, Castiel was trying to tie a flower in Dean's hair as the hunter was laughing to death seeing his little brother. And Gabriel watched the scene, eating popcorn, a big, satisfied smile on his lips.  
"Gabe?" Charlie asked, "Can you drop me elastic please?"

* * *

This chapter is shooort. Yeah, it's drabbles, I know. But hey, anyway.

Luv ~


End file.
